The present invention relates to a linear guide assembly having two guide rails which are moveable with respect to each other in the longitudinal direction, and having two facing raceways, between which rolling elements are guided in a cage. To achieve the positive guidance of the cage, at least one gear wheel is connected to the cage. This gear wheel engages in toothed rack or the like, connected to each guide rail.
To prevent the cage from wandering as a result of external influences such as nonuniform clamping or as a result of internal influences such as very small deviations in the shape of the raceways, it is known in the field of linear guides that the cage can be positively guided with respect to the guide rails. For this purpose, the cage is provided with gear wheels, which engage in racks installed between the guideways (DE-PS 1,192,462). In these known designs, the racks are made as separate parts, which must be attached to the guide rails or their supports by screws. This is complicated and expensive. There is also the problem of fitting these toothed racks into standard designs with standardized dimensions. Both the gear wheels and the toothed racks must be designed with a relatively complicated toothed profile, which also increases the cost of production.